Bed Time Stories
by Stella Bomb
Summary: In Sakura's room, something exists on instinct. There is no need to explain, nor words to speak, nor actions to take. There is just man and woman. (SasuSaku. My first Naruto ficso go easy on me, please.)
1. So Was He

Quick Set-Up: we can disregard what happens in the series, fast forward to when they are nineteen. Sasuke has been out getting stronger and somehow he ends up in the same house as Sakura. You can make up whatever story you want surrounding this (a visit, his home burned down and he needs a place to stay, etc.) since it's not so important here. Also, this was originally a one-shot thing. Eventually I got this idea to have a series of one-shots, all using the same kind of theme: bed time stories. And by bed time, I mean nudge-nudge, wink-wink. Have fun kids! 

***** 

**[ Bed Time Stories: So Was He ]**

A nineteen year old Sasuke sat up wide awake. Training had been done with, battles had been fought, a life had been lived and is still being lived. The ninja prodigy came a long way from his tidings as one of a genin trio. Gaining strength and experience had been his number one goal. Everyday he feels himself closer and closer to it; however...Somewhere around the house **she** lay asleep... and the thought intrigued him. How many years has it been since she last slept so close to him in proximity? A face so familiar, so knowing of him was breathing softly into the cool summer night in slumber. A peaceful, content sleep, Sasuke imagined. She was there... and so was he. 

Sasuke stood up. He quietly left the room and headed for the end of the hall. No thoughts invaded his mind nor did any doubt. Sasuke moved closer and closer on instinct: she was there and so was he. He entered the room unnoticed. Taking a seat on the corner furthest away from where she slept, Sasuke sat with his back to her. He looked at her with intuition. He couldn't look at her with his eyes just yet, the darkness will do her no justice, nor will anything else. Sasuke did not intend on flooding his senses with her image just yet. His mind was methodical; even in this situation, he had a method on instinct. His mind looked at her. From her silky pink hair flowing across the pillow, to her jade colored eyes which hid behind her closed lids, to her soft, slightly tanned skin. Sasuke saw her and he felt the quiet rush of blood filter through his skin. Her turned around and placed his hand a little closer to where she was. She was still a distance away, but he felt her presence; it was as if she demanded his attention. On instinct, he couldn't ignore her. With his eyes still closed, he leaned towards her. He took in her scent, the soft fragrance of flowers. Very appropriate, he thought. He opened his eyes. The open window allowed moonlight to shine through. In its soft glow, Sasuke looked for a second time her fine features. 

At an equal age of nineteen, she has become a quite a beautiful woman. Her hair, once cut short abruptly in battle, flowed at a considerable length once again. What also surprised him was how much she has changed through the years. Sasuke knew she had always been rather intelligent and perceptive than most others--a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed ninja came to mind--but recently, he found that she had also become more calm and less narrow in her thinking. Since that realization, Sasuke began her differently. She isn't just that girl who followed him. She is this woman who sleeps before him. A woman to whom he instinctually came closer to because she was there… and so was he. Sasuke finally decided to break the sleepbarrier between them. Leaning in just a little more, he whispered... 

"Sakura..." 

No answer. 

"Sakura..." he repeated. 

Still no answer. Sasuke paused in hesitation. He could feel his hand move closer on his own, but at the same time he dare not touch her unwarranted. Once more, he thought. 

"Sakura..." he whispered again, his voice sounding just a little desparate. 

Sasuke sensed her smile as Sakura rustled in her place. 

"If you want to get my attention," she said in a whisper "won't you touch me?" 

She turned around, this time revealing her smile to him. 

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.  
"I came to you."   
"I can see that... 'Why?' is the question I should be asking."  
"I came because..." 

Sasuke paused. He hadn't thought about why he went to her room, so he didn't have a real answer. Not one he could actually voice. But her jade eyes pursued him. An answer, she demanded. 

"I came because you were here..." Sasuke finally replied "And so was I."  
"I see..." 

Sakura sat up and propped herself a little closer to Sasuke. Her smile was still playing on her lips. 

"Won't you close the door then?" she whispered. 

Sasuke echoed her request. She seemed to complete his action of entering her room. 

"With pleasure..." 

***** 

As I have mentioned before, this is my first Naruto fic ever and my first fic in general for a while. Anyway, SasuSaku do not appear to be a very popular pairing. I happen to like them because I like Sakura a lot. So this one is for her! I hope you enjoyed this! Please drop me a review, if you don't mind. :) 

Edit: After receiving a few reviews (and for those who did, I really do appreciate it) commenting on my lack of grammar and punctuation skills, I did my best to revise this fic for mistakes my eyes bothered to see. Again, thanks for the feedback! 


	2. Can We Dream?

Quick Set-Up: Sasuke comes into Sakura's room and closes the door behind him. He actually does it a more than once, which brings us to this point… 

---------- 

[ **Bed Time Stories: Can We Dream? ** ] 

Maybe each time had been dream. He doesn't just come into my room like that. He doesn't sit on my bed, whisper my name or lean closer towards me. And he certainly doesn't do it multiple times for no apparent reason. No, none of that. Dreams don't come true like that. Or maybe it was the summer heat. It had been especially hot lately; I can't even bear to leave my window closed when it cooled down at night. Perhaps the heat made me delusional. Whatever the case, had it been a sweet dream or teasing disillusion, I didn't think it happened. Not at first, anyway. 

When I think about our history and the way he distanced himself in the past, his actions seemed to have come out of the blue. But at the same time--God, help me--it felt right. It didn't feel right just because I have been fond of him for a long time, it was just intuition. It told me he was where he belonged. 

In dreams--in **my** dreams—Sasuke has a place with me. Logically, I would say he belongs here because he is handsome, intelligent, and strong. I would say he belongs with me because I like him. But logic doesn't matter in dreams, nor does it matter that I like the guy. He belongs in this place because something else is moving us towards each other, something like inertia. It **should** happen, it is an immovable fact. So in my dreams, Sasuke coming to my room isn't shocking, in fact, it is quite natural. 

As I would watch him in my dreams, Sasuke would sit at the corner of my bed. He would usually have his back turned towards me at first. Then after a while he would turn around, place his hand on my bed and lean towards me. There weren't very many words, or many actions. But he would sit there and look directly at me. He would do it in a way he has never done in the past, nor in a way any man has. I would be trapped under his gaze. The look in his eyes held me there and kept me with him. And it excited me. It was a thrill for him to have me there; it was even more exciting knowing he wanted it to be that way. It was so strange when he came to me. With the door closed and the two of us alone, the world seemed shut off if not non-existent to us. We were in a worldless world with no time and no threads of destiny and duty to run us apart. It was only apparent that I was dreaming about just him and me, there was nothing but us. We were exclusive beings, acting on just our existence together. Nothing could be more right, nothing but us was all we had. 

However, these outlandish actions and feelings don't happen in real life. I should know that, but I had to make sure. One night, as my dream occurred again I woke myself up and spoke at the Sasuke sitting, once again, on the corner of my bed. 

"Am I dreaming?" I asked, already convinced that the answer was yes. 

Sasuke looked at me for a few moments before motioning in my direction, his hand reaching out. My eyes fluttered towards our contact. His hands were very rough, but his touch… His touch was very gentle. The exclusivity caught me again. He was holding my hand. _Was that a dream? Did he really touch my hand?_ I would play the moment over and over in my mind. The motion of his sking touching mine. It doesn't seem like much, but, for me, it feels like everything. The weight of the world is in his hand. It felt like he gave it to me when he touched mine. Unfortunately, the contact itself was very brief. Moments later with a blade I left on my dresser, Sasuke slit a small cut onto the back of my hand. 

"That stings…" I said quietly, watching a tiny thread of blood seep through. 

As I looked at my own wound, I also saw Sasuke's fuzzy figure do the same to his own hand. While watching his blood seep, he spoke. 

"Yes, it does sting…" he said wiping away my blood," Perhaps we are both dreaming." 

Returning to his original spot at the corner, my dream resumed. Sasuke laid on his side in a sleeping position, as he has done before in previous dreams. 

"Can we dream again?" he asked before drifting off. 

I smiled at the question before giving my reply. 

"Maybe this dream will never end…" 

***** 

The next morning I looked towards the edge of my bed. Sasuke wasn't there. He returned to his room before I woke up. I looked at the back of my hand, a scab was beginning to form. 

"No…" I said in a whisper "I hope this dream will never end." 

---------- 

**Author's Note**  
I'd like to thank the reivewers who brought to my attention my lack of punctuation skills. Though I do admit to not being so mindful of my grammar and punctuation, I will say some of the mistakes were a result of bad formatting. Then I switched to using html documents so hopefully punctuation that was there won't disappear on me. Moving on. Author notes from me isn't really necessary, but I like to make them anyway. I want thank the readers and the reviewers for their support. Yay! 


	3. One Under The Stars

Quick Set-Up: Sasuke's turn. 

---------- 

[ Bed Time Stories: One Under the Stars ] 

Perhaps this is strange logic, but her room seems to be a sure thing. Every night she would fall asleep in her room, so every night I would go there to find her. Surely enough, each time I went, she was there. Some nights she lay peacefully asleep, other nights she would be only partially asleep, as if she were waiting for me. 

There are times—many many times—when I would enter her room slowly and let it all sink in. I would watch the moonlight glaze over her figure. The shades and shadows created by the fine lines of her body created a living reality. The interior of her room breathed her presence. At its heart was the centerpiece of that domain: Sakura herself. I'm drawn to the center. I don't feel like I can escape. Everything has a place in the world, my place is here. I continue to come back again and again to see her, to confirm that truth. Or maybe I come in to ask her the same question every night. _Can I have this reality?_ She probably sees it differently. She might even think it's weird for me to just enter her just to see she's there. But we all need sure things in the world. Her room is a sure thing; it is the reality that exists for **us**. 

Perhaps even more strange than my logic would be my response to anything different. If this reality weren't real, what would I do? It dawned on me once, what might happen. I entered her room one night… and she wasn't there. 

At first, I stood there bewildered. The minutes I stood there staring at her empty bed, I didn't know what to think. My mind wouldn't think beyond her absence. Sakura was gone. I moved to the spot where she usually slept. Dropping to my knees, I buried my face into her sheets. _Where did my reality go?_ My hands began digging through the sheets, as if in search of her. She wasn't there. It felt so strange to think that. Her presence in her room is an immovable fact. I couldn't accept anything else. 

Her faint scent lingered in her spot. A gentle breeze blew her window curtain in my direction. She hadn't been gone for very long. Without thinking I jumped to the window sill. Looking a short distance I saw her figure standing on the edge of the fence. I kept her waiting for too long. 

"You're late." she said, he back towards me. "I thought a jounin like you would have figured me out already."  
"Gomen." I said with a sight of relief "You caught me off guard."  
"You? Caught of guard?"  
"For a second, I thought it was all just an illusion… All of it."  
"Like a dream…" 

Her voice was quiet. I observed the scene of our dreams and realities. We watched the distance between us. She stood on the edge of the fence with her back to me while I remained at her window sill, knees bent, my left hand holding on for balance. Her dreams and my reality. They sound different, but could they be the same? 

Sakura suddenly made a jump from the fence, I soon followed. My mind was intent on following her swift and steady pace. She was leading me somewhere. It didn't matter where she was leading me or why. I just had to follow. 

We arrived at a hill about a mile and a half from her house. The view from the top looked over most of the village. I could see the monument dedicated to the Hokage, the tribute to our heroes. It was a tangible expression of our love for them and their love for us. I was told by former Anbu members of Orochimaru's assertion about the monument in regards to an event involving the third hokage. As symbolic as those faces are, their forms will be subject to erosion. I hate to admit to his point. The Hokage are men of great honor and strength. Their stone faces are an appropriate form of homage to them. But Orochimaru made a point. Ultimately, time erases even the most truthful of realities. The monuments are stone testaments to the link between the village and the Hokages, but time will break that down if left on its own. Many things will break down against time. It is force that can't be resisted or fought. I lowered my head in reverence to the monument. _Rest in peace._

Considering the eventual end of everything, I wonder what in life is really worth pursuing. The past years have opened my eyes a little in that respect. What is important in this world, what is important to me, and what realities do I want. In spite of Oorochimaru's pointed truism, there must be something that won't fade. 

"Sakura…" I said with a slightly questioning voice. 

She took a seat on the grass and motioned for me to join her. She fixed her gaze onto the sky. I sat next to her, my mind pondering a reality. 

"The stars here are the prettiest." she said "It's like a dream looking at them." 

A reality that won't fade. 

"So pretty and so many." she continued in true admiration "You look up and realize how big the sky is; it just never ends. It's very beautiful." 

Under the expanse of the sky, there must be at least one reality that time won't erode. 

"Don't you agree?" she said wistfully. 

I think I may have found it. 

---------- 

Author's Notes: Just a quick note about this fic as a whole. This was originally a one-shot deal, then I changed my mind and made it more like a series of one-shots. Each event in each chapter is related to the others (mostly because they are all occur with the same set-up), but they are all separate in occurance (as in they don't occur one night and then the next night and then the next night). They occur days apart and really, each chapter can be read on its own. This distinction isn't very important, but if you're interested in what I had in mind, that is more or less what it is. 


	4. Unimportant Things

[ Bed Time Stories: Unimportant Things ] 

Sasuke slowly opened the door to Sakura's room. She sat up awake in her usual spot. She had been waiting for him, apparently with something to say. Sasuke took his usual spot at the corner of Sakura's bed, his back, as usual, turned towards her. 

"Sakura?" he asked gently, a slight thread of concern sneaking into his tone. 

Sakura gave a weak smile and pulled her knees words her chest. "Sasuke… What do you think about weak people?" 

The question's suddenness came to him with a little shock. "What do you mean?" 

Sakura swallowed. Their interludes seemed like a dream. As much as she would like to continue dreaming, she still wanted to make sure. She wanted to confirm that it's not too good to be true… Or… To at least find out what Sasuke really feels. 

"Through the years," Sakura began "I've noticed ways in which the villages teaches and separates ninjas. It seems that only the great have destinies to fulfill. And the rest of us… The rest of us simply live on… I want to know what you, the prodigy of our generation, think about the rest of us, the insignificant. Why are you, one who is destined for greatness, coming to me, one who doesn't even have any special skills?" 

Sakura felt her question got to the heart of the matter. The world she and Sasuke created in her room may actually be fake because she wasn't good enough for him. She knew there were many expectations for Sasuke, she didn't know where she fit would fit in. 

Sasuke breathed out a sigh. Sakura's words surprised him, but he understood where she was coming from. From his own vantage point, he wondered about greatness and destiny himself. 

"Am I really so great a person?" he asked, sounding almost exasperated at its meaning. Sakura gave him a knowing glance. He sighed. "It may be true that coming from a noble family will make me inherently talented. I've trained to get as far as I have. I've done it because I desire more strength and because Konaha expects me to. I got passed my singular goal of revenge… And now, because my goals have shifted, I wonder what this strength."  
"Strength is something of pride. Men want to be strong as women want to be beautiful. Isn't the desire for more strength an impulse? One that some people can fulfill better than others?"  
"It is. The amount of strength and skill really is a measure of greatness in some respects. There are other measures, but in a society like Konaha, strength is a prime. It is an unchangeable truth and I'm pretty sure you know it. Why do you ask me about it now?"  
"I've been chasing you for a long time. Back then nothing really stopped me from being so forward. I grew up and became more aware of my environment. Now I have to consider the fabric of fate and also you. If your strength makes you great, and your greatness elevates you higher among the rest of us in Konaha, will you be in a place where I can't reach? Sometimes I feel so insignificant. Where do I belong in relation to you?" 

Sasuke's eyes softened slightly. "When did you become insecure?" Scooting a little closer to Sakura, Sasuke gazed out her opened window. "I've had a lot of experiences and missions in the past few years. I became accustomed to observation and even inference on the lives and attitudes of those who were involved. I learned that this world is full of useless words and useless actions. The truth is, measures of greatness are superficial structures to motivate people to make something of themselves. The life of a ninja has its function. The value of it is subjective. And for me, strength and greatness are there and I do thrive on them. But those are unimportant things. They make up my livelihood, but they are not my life itself. " 

Sasuke's fingers lingered over Sakura's hand, which rested besides her on the bed. "I haven't found my life yet." Sasuke said, his hand beginning to intertwine with Sakura's. "Strength and greatness aside, I'm still searching for more important things." 

-------- 

Author's Note: I'm going to apologize for the time it too me to bang this chapter out, mainly because all my chapters are really short, it should take this long. Anyway, I was in a rut for this one. I don't like it. I had this idea for a conversation, but it didn't come out the way I wanted. I wrote it up anyway to get it off my mind. Forgive me for this chapter. I'm not very fond of it. 


	5. Garden of Everything

Song fic time. _Italics_ denote song lyrics. 

---------- 

[ Bed Time Stories: Garden of Everything ] 

He got up from his bed, ready to venture back to reality. Approching the door, he suddenly stopped. A creeping sillouette wandering the hall beckoned him to stay. Although no sound was coming from that direction, he could feel a familiar presence approaching his room. He sat back in bed, intently waiting for his visitor. His eyes watched a soft shadow open and step inside quietly. 

_Here you are  
Daylight's star  
Made out of miracles_

She sat down next to him, without saying a word. He let out a silent breath. It was the first time she's ever come to his room. Also... Something about her was different. She came to him with a purpose... He could feel it. He wondered with excitment what it could be. 

_Each atom  
Sings to me  
"Set me free  
From chains of the physical."_

Drawn to her with interest, he moved a little closer. 

_O free me, O free me_

Night after night, he would venture into her room, sit at her bed, and let his gaze gently linger on her figure. The image of her in all states--a state of alertness, a state of calm, a state of repose, a state of anger--was nothing new to him. But each night, when he went to see her, he would absorb her image readily for it was nothing for him to be tired of. Each night, her every feature burned into his memory. Her smooth skin, her soft pink hair, her emerald eyes. His eyes searched for these features desparately. It was almost as if he were a lost wonderer looking for a sign post. As the years rolled by, the details of his own life became unreliable. The disappointments, betrayls, and disillusionment that had plagued him throughout life at times made him feel lost. Stepping out of that kind of life, he wanted search for a new truth. He wanted a new truth that he could rely on, and ultimately, one that would fill in the growing void in himself. This void had haunted him for a long time. The more he noticed it, the more empty his world felt. Gradually he realized he wanted to leave that kind of world, but, for a long time he didn't know how to escape it. 

Then she reintroduced herself. He felt a sense of relief when she did, also about how she did it. Unlike in the past, she reintroduced herself without pushing herself into his world. Unlike in the past, she came with her admiration for him, but without wanting to cling to him. He was relieved to find that she would not be sucked into his world, which was void and empty. However, without realizing it, he was being sucked into hers.Her world which was filled with calm and warmth attracted him. He could do nothing but go to her and enter her world, and enter his new reality. 

He figured her world existed in her room. His nightly visits to her room and the effect it had on him confirmed that. However, now she was in HIS room, but the results were still the same. Her presence changed the atmosphere of his previously ordinary room. The life he found circulating in her room now circulated in his own. The feeling was so strikingly different, he was almost convinced he wasn't in his room at all. 

_The mirror melts,  
I'm somewhere else  
Inside eternity_

The interior of his room somehow came to life with her inside of it.The same calm and peaceful life one would get in a pleasant garden. His eyes wandered the now vitalized room, a garden now blooming before him. He could not help his eye being drawn to a certain flower, however. He looked at the prize bloosom. The cherry blossom. 

_ Where you on  
Outstretched wings  
Sing within  
The Garden of Everything_

***** 

She looked at him, her emerald eyes lingering on his strong, well-built figure. She had always known he was physically attractive. That much was obvious. But her gaze lingered on something more than his physical presence. He always had a mysterious air about him. Since their days of earlier youth, she could feel his growing inner strength. Needless to say, his current position as a jounin would call for a stronger will, however, she could sense that his growth had to do with more than that. In fact, she is quite sure it could be a personal revelation. His once narrow quest for revenge expanded into a more universal quest. One entailing certain feelings he was never in touch with before. How he got to that point when he was previously hell-bent on revenge was beyond her. However, she knew getting to that point was a harsh journey for him. In his eyes, she could see a weariness about life. In an earlier conversation, she recalled him even stating that he had been through a lot. He never directly acknowledge the toll of his experiences, but she could see it. 

Because of that, as someone who cared deeply for his well being, and also as someone who has admired him for many years, she went to him. As a friend she saw that he had been living a dark life for most of his life so far. As a friend, she wanted to do something for him. At least keep him company or something, anything. But as someone who admired him, she knew she was there for more than company. She wasn't quite sure for what, but her natural attraction to him simply drew her to him. Sitting at the corner of his bed, she contemplated her next move. If there was even a move to make. Quite frankly, she was content as she was. Being there in the same vicinity as him at that moment was enough. If for so long she had wanted him and his affection, having it right before her was thrilling to the point of disbelief. Going back to her original notions, she wondered if she were dreaming still. She wondered if each night that had passed between them, though uneventful, were vivid dreams or a passing reality. 

_Where memories  
Call to me  
Backward dreams?  
Or phantom reality?_

In either case, she was there. Just the same as he had been in her room.They returned to each other for no real reason. Or perhaps, for an unknown purpose. She came to him on instinct, an instinct that couldn't be explained as well as it couldn't be denied. 

_Call to me, they call to me_

***** 

Sakura looked at Sasuke in slight earnest. She seemed to be on the verge of taking action. Her mouth motioned as if to say something, but nothing came out. Sasuke too did the same action and also met with the same wordless failure. Their eyes locked. There were no words to speak. It was obvious enough that they were in a place they wanted to be in with the person they wanted to be with. What else was there left to say? 

Instead, everything stood still as the life of their proverbial garden continued to circulate. For both people present, they felt the atmosphere become more and more animated. They realized something they already knew. Sasuke was there and Sakura was there. In their search for dreams and realities, their physical presence suddenly came to mind. The fine features of the other came to mind. Up until there, there was a slight physical distance. One held up by their uncertainties and coyness of manners. But somehow, that distances was disappearing. They've touched hands before, and this time perhaps... 

_And so here we are  
Lovers of Lost Dimensions  
Burning supernovas of all sound and sight  
Every touch, a temptation  
And for every sense, a sensation_

Perhaps this time they would connect in another way. They knew their instincts, for whatever reasons, led them to each other. 

The next step would be a connection of another sort. Sasuke and Sakura came to realize that slowly. Sitting up from his position in bed, Sasuke looked at Sakura, who looked back. Their gazed locked on each other once again, confirming they were feeling the same thing. 

_Here we'll see  
Love's lost tree  
Made out of miracles_

In keeping with the silence, Sasuke got up and sat directly next to Sakura. Instinct was taking over him again. Unsure if Sakura would really be receptive of him, he had no choice but to trust himself. He couldn't do otherwise anyway. Sakura, on the other hand, showed no resistence. Instead, she let out a soft sigh. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head against his shoulder. What now? she seemed to say. 

_Emotions, crystal leaves  
To cover me  
And you in eternity_

"I think you know..." Saksuke said aloud. 

_Each atom sings to us  
Through the blood  
"Love is a miracle"_

Sasuke lifted his hand to gently nudge Sakura's head off his shoulder. He motioned for her to look at him. Across his face was an expression of slight wonder and longing. To Sakura's surprise, his expression made him seem awfully weak. For a long time he had been without. The great ninja prodigy was, in truth, incomplete. With him were great skill and strength. Without him were other, more human aspects of life. He only had that void that had been haunting him. It was an enemy he couldn't face alone, and because of that, it made him weak. 

And now, he was on the verge of something. Perhaps a solution, or a remedy to his human condition. Sakura was offering it. Her presence and her companionship sat right next to him, placed before him as if on a platter. However, Sasuke would not accept the offering. He wouldn't do it in the immaculate fashion expected of him. Sasuke did not feel like he was in the position to take it as an act of benevolence. Rather, she was his miracle. Rather, instead of just taking, he shared. His expression let down his usual barriers. His cool manner of dealing with situations were let down, revealing to Sakura a more needy Sasuke, one willing to take and also to give. 

_Sings softly, it sings softly_

Sasuke drew his face closer to Sakura's. He brushed his lips lightly against hers. Their first half kiss. Leaning back a little, Sasuke checked to see if Sakura was okay with it. Seeing no objection, Sasuke stood up and closed the door. 

---------- 

Author's Note: First of all, the lyrics came from the song "Garden of Everything" sung by Maaya Sakamoto and Chris Mosdell (I think). It's a nice song, give it a listen if you haven't heard. Second, another long gap. I'm running low on inspiration, but I did manage to get this chapter up. This might be it for this set of stories. Part of the reason why this chapter took so long is because I started another story. So maybe you folks have that to look forward to. But we'll see, just keep your eyes out for something. Anyway, I'd like to thank all the readers and viewers. Love this or hate this, I had fun writing this out. Thanks again and take care! :) 


End file.
